Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-2252778-20101010235853/@comment-3001295-20101011000040
Character History edit Season 10 edit In Breakaway (2), ELI MAKEZ HIZ FIRST APPERANCE. HE TELLZ CLAiiRE DAT SHE HAZ BEAUTiiFUL EYEZ. WHOOPIE!!!! edit Eli grabs Clare's hand Spane08Added by Spane08 In Better Off Alone (1), ELI AND CLARE BCUM ENGLiiSH PARTN3Rz ND DEY LIKE LUV EACH OTHER. STOOPiiD. Eli's face when Clare screams in the park. LaurenloveseliAdded by Laurenloveseli Eli Goldsworthy Promotional Photo Eclare loverAdded by Eclare lover edit In Better Off Alone (2), ANUTHER DUMB PART OF eCLARE. FUCK eCLARE. SEMMA FTW BITCHEzZzZ!!!! Eli pours water on the ground to get rid of Wesley to win the Dead Hand Ticket Contest Adam TorresAdded by Adam Torres edit In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), ELI COMPEATZ IN A CONTEST TO WIN TiiCKETzZzZ. HE AND ADAM (DA TRANNY) CUM 2 A CONSENSUZ DAT DEY WILL SPLiiT DA TICKETZ. YAYZ. edit In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), SAV, ELI, THE TRANNY AND THE WANNABEE ALEX (BiiANCiiA) GET IN TRUBLE BY DA POPO!!111!!111!11one. edit Eli and Clare KirstinbAdded by Kirstinb In Try Honesty (1) SO FITZ PWNZ ELii BY DOIN' SUMTHIN 2 HIS CAR. ELii GETzZzZ BUTTHURT ND WANTZ REVENGE. LOLWUT edit In Try Honesty (2) ELii TRiiE$$ 2 FiiGHT FiiTZ ND THE FiiTZ GETZ ARRE$$ED BY DA P0P0!!!!1111!!111. OH SNAP. Musicloveer-xAdded by Musicloveer-x edit In My Body Is A Cage (1), DA TRANNY TELLZ ELii ND HIS "LUVA" CLARE DAT HE IZ A TRANZSEXUAL. HE AZKZ IF THIZ MEANZ HE CANT FART IN FRUNT OF DA TRANNY. DA TRANNY SAYZ "I'd be insulted if you didn't." edit In My Body Is A Cage (2), ELI DOEZ NAWT HAVE A PROBLEM WIFF DA TRANNY BEIN AN F2M. Eli and Clare kiss for their video project. Eliluv69Added by Eliluv69 edit In Still Fighting It (1), ELI N CLARE KIZZ 4 A PROJEKT. DA JOYZ111!1111!!!! edit Clare confronts Eli Ladiiesparkz11Added by Ladiiesparkz11 In Still Fighting It (2), ELI IGNOREZ CLARE BCUZ HE STILL HAZ F33LiiNGZ 4 Hii$ EX-DEAD-GF, JULIA. CLARE IS BUTTHURT BCUZ HE DOESNT WANT HER. BUT THiiNGZ R SOLVED, HOWEVA!!!111!!1 edit In Purple Pills (1), ELii WANTZ CLARE'S GOODiiES SO HE THEREFORE IGNORES ADAM WHO BECUMZ BUTTHURT ND CONFiiDEZ IN FiiTZY. edit In Purple Pills (2), ELii TRiiE$$ 2 DEFEND ADAM IN A FITE WITH FiiTZY BCUZ HE CAREZ 4 ADAM, BUT ELii, BEIN' DA DUMBAZZ HE IZ, GETZ PWNED. LOLWORTHY. SO DEN CLARE SETS OFF A STINKBAWB 2 END A FITE. SHE AINT A SAINT NO MO!!!!11!! edit Eli Lover12Added by Eli Lover12 In All Falls Down (1), ELii ND CLARE BECUM OFFiiCiiAL ND SHARE THEIR FIRST "REAL" KIZZ. ELii BLAMEZ DA STINKBAWB INCIDENT ON FiiTZ. FiiTZ, GETZ BUTTHURT, ND WANTZ 2 GO 2 DA DANCE WIFF CLARE TO GET BAQQ AT ELii. CLARE AKCEPTS. ELii, GETZ BUTTHURT, YET AGAIN. HE GAWTS SUMTHIN' IN STO 4 FiiTZY!!!!1111!!!11! edit In All Falls Down (2), ELii THINKZ HES A BIG DAWG ND TRIEZ TO "POISON" FiiTZ DRINK. HE SUCCEEDS, BUT NAWT 4 LONG!!1111!11 FiiTZ FAKE STABS HIM AND ELii GETZ SKARED AS HAiiL!!!!!! LOL!!!!!! edit Quotes * ELI (2 CLARE) UR UGLY. * ELI (TO HIMSELF) IMMA FAG. * Relationships*WGAF ABOUT DA RELATIONSHIPZ. ELii IS A FAG, eCLARE SUX, Y'ALL ALL SUM GAYZ BRUH!!!11!!!!1